


libido

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	1. Chapter 1

到底差在哪呢。卜凡从无数个床伴身上翻身醒来，都在考虑这个问题。  
这段时间他玩的很疯，男的女的都往回领，三四个人一起也行。  
直到岳明辉再看不惯他的做派，跑到他房间里嘟囔着说要借衣服，一边扒着衣柜门，一边假装漫不经心地说，“出去散散心吧，”  
是了，他同父异母的，善解人意的好哥哥，做足了心理建设来开导他，最后憋出这么一句，还扔给他一张信用卡，  
“这没什么大不了的，凡子。去散散心，然后开启新生活吧。”

卜凡其实有点想笑，是没什么大不了的，失恋又不会死。  
前男友他从没碰过，不是不喜欢而是太喜欢，握着捧着含着怎么着都不得劲，最后还是成了别人的，被别人操服的。  
卜凡心里没那么多弯弯绕绕，都是成年人了讲究个好聚好散。  
一年的禁欲不算长也不算短，大凡哥在圈里口碑好得很，器大活好，人帅有钱，花样还多，床上是不缺人。就是每次完事之后，卜凡都觉得差那么点意思。  
差在哪呢？啧，真让人头疼。

卜凡还是给自己买了张机票，没用岳明辉的卡，他不想任何人知道他的去向，他只想一个人呆会。  
想了想临走前还是把那张卡塞进钱包，万一呢，好歹应个急，这哥能挣多少卜凡心里有谱，只要不冲动消费把飞机买下来估计是刷不爆的。  
也多亏了岳明辉的建议，他才能在飞机上遇见那人。

其实那人也没什么特别的，但卜凡每次回忆起那个画面，依然津津有味。  
那人穿了一件黑色的v领羊毛衫，白色大理石条纹的阔腿裤，一条细链挂着戒指坠在脖子上，长腿一迈就坐到了卜凡边上。  
干，他脖子真细。卜凡这样想着。  
细可不是什么好词，起码对男人来说不是。但那人只能用细来形容，卜凡想不出别的词。  
他眼睛是细长的，即使隐在金边眼镜后面，也藏不住里面卜凡的倒影。他也在看自己，这层认知让卜凡有些兴奋。  
他的脚腕也细，露出的踝骨形状很好看，这会儿一双腿伸到座位底下看不清楚，应该是一手能握住的程度。  
他的手指就更细了，指甲修得整齐，右手食指戴了枚戒指，这是单身的信号吗？他该是靠手吃饭的，钢琴师或者画家，很适合他。  
此刻那只充满艺术感的手正握住纸杯，把杯子举到嘴边喝水。

他用嘴唇贴近杯沿，手一抬，那些液体就滑进嗓子里。  
这样一个简单的动作，落在卜凡眼里，却是个十分难耐的过程。  
他看着那人喉结滚动，自己嗓子也烧起来。  
他想喝水，喝他嘴里的，尝尝他是什么味道，在这样那样的香水包裹下，他嘴里的蜜津是甜的吗。  
是，他很好闻，就是夏天里西瓜正中间那一口的好闻。  
卜凡恨不得现在就把自己的东西塞进他嘴里，看他被自己口水噎着，透明的液体顺着嘴角流下来，这样卜凡就能顺理成章地抬手帮他抹掉，然后放进自己嘴里。  
这一切都太过香艳了，哪怕他们见面还不到十分钟。  
卜凡甚至觉得那就是真实发生的，他看到了，这个人会是多么的风情万种，婀娜多姿。

其实卜凡没硬，他不是个看到猎物就精虫上脑的垃圾。  
但对于这个人熊熊燃烧的兴趣，一旦燃起就无法熄灭，眼神收不住的。  
炙热的目光总归让人感到不适，那人戴上眼罩塞上耳机，摆出一副昏昏欲睡的架势。  
卜凡沉默地看了他好一会，竟也慌张地闭上眼。  
他告诉自己，不行。然后在这样激烈的心理斗争中，沉沉睡去了。

他最近几乎没睡过什么好觉，一夜到天明也是常有的事。这次虽然安稳入睡，但终逃不过梦魇的折磨。  
是夜，周围一片模糊。他站着，面前是张垂着纱的大床，一对交合的人影能隐隐看出轮廓。  
卜凡想张嘴，但却发不出任何声音，他眼看着前男友全裸着滚下床，狼狈地爬到他面前抓着他的裤脚，把泪水都洒在那一块布料上。  
卜凡并不擅长处理这样的情况，他不想任何人难堪，也看不得别人哭。  
穿堂风呼啸而过，全冲着心口那一块地方吹。  
卜凡看到那些曾被他压在身下因高潮而扭曲的表情，他们伸出手抚摸卜凡的身体，张牙舞爪地冲向卜凡。  
他僵硬地想逃，却像被钉在了原地。他想大声呼救，回复他的是一片黑暗。  
就在这时，他的手突然被谁握住，以接近强硬的姿态扯到怀里。  
力道是陌生的，气息是陌生的，怀抱却是熟悉的。  
纤细的手指捧着他的脸颊，随即覆上了卜凡的眼睛。几乎是同一瞬间，他的眼泪就淌了下来。  
卜凡紧紧地握住了那只手，就像抓住风雨飘摇中的最后一根稻草。  
求求你，带我逃离这泥淖。  
拜托了。


	2. Chapter 2

再见面才真是预料之外。  
办完入住已经是下午，卜凡洗完澡开了瓶罐啤，裹着浴巾跑到阳台上吹风。视线之内是酒店的繁复绿植，秋日里风还是暖的，吹得树叶懒洋洋地摆动。  
都是假的。  
卜凡心生烦躁，一瓶喝的见了底，正盘算着晚上到哪去逛逛，一低头便看见了那人。  
是他，那细脖颈，错不了。  
他慢悠悠地晃进卜凡的视线，把手里拿着的红酒瓶和酒杯放到池边，脱了黑绸缎做的袍子，长腿一迈跨进了露天泳池。

原来他也住这里吗？  
卜凡觉得自己又口干舌燥起来，他看着那人在水里游动，倒真像一尾快活的鱼。  
他的房间在六楼，这个角度俯视下去刚好能看到那人的全身，但却又朦朦胧胧看不清细节，只看到腰是细的，脚腕是细的，腹肌也隐隐若现的样子。  
似有若无最是撩人，这让卜凡连带着他的小腹也一起开始兴奋了。  
原来他不穿衣服是这样的。  
如果下面也能不穿就好了。

他看着那人似乎游得尽兴了就开始犯懒，拧过身子来轻飘飘地浮上了水面，只有小腿还在小幅度摆动着，激起细碎的水花。  
卜凡眨眨眼，仰脖干了那罐啤酒，视线还粘在那人身上。  
也是在同一时刻，卜凡觉得那人也在盯着他。

他只看到那人游到池边，一边把金色的头发拢到脑后，一边不紧不慢地给自己倒酒。  
他半个身子还泡在池子里，两个手肘就随意地搭在池边，抬起头，细长的眸子涌动着看不清的情绪，刚好与卜凡四目相对，  
然后，那人的细腕子举起酒杯，对着卜凡的方向，一饮而尽。

是欲拒还迎，还是请君入瓮。

卜凡的下腹燥热不停，他居然就被这么一个似有似无的邀请撩拨到有了感觉。  
他这边心里还犯嘀咕，那边的人早就又钻进池底不见了。  
就这么撸一发也觉得不解闷，于是他就这么硬着，跟自己较劲。最后半软不硬地倒在大床上，又睡了过去。

手里握着个烫手的玩意。  
啥呀。卜凡迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，对四周空荡荡的房间感到纳闷。  
他现在是跪趴的姿势，双腿分开跨在谁的身上。视线所及是男人的下半身，那人的命根子被卜凡握在手里，旗杆子似的挺立着，再往下是两条细长的腿，腿毛都剃得很干净。  
是那人吗？是吧，反正脚腕挺细的。

卜凡想转过头看看，刚起身就感觉到屁股上贴上来一双手，对着臀肉轻轻地揉捏。  
那人的手法专注而色情，卜凡感受到大手的手掌把着臀肉向两边分开，又推挤到一起，如此反复，像在揉一团白面。  
操，真刺激。  
卜凡被揉的软了腰，索性想着先爽了再说，扭动着屁股往上撅了撅。

吧嗒。是容器打开又合上的声音。一根手指裹着有些凉意的液体，就这样抵在身后。  
卜凡一下慌了神，但刚才被揉的也起了点心思，他不想否认其实他期待更多。  
他尽量的放松身体，感受到那根手指在他的会阴周围细致地摩挲，从上到下画着小圆圈。  
一种奇妙的快感涌上卜凡头顶，他的兴奋大于紧张，于是一再默许了身下人这样的行为。  
手指慢慢变成两根，三根，最后是整个手掌，抚摸着穴口周围软肉，把那些褶皱挤出来再抚平。

痒，真痒。即使再没经验卜凡也觉得身下这人的按摩技法过于好了些。他压抑着晃到嗓子尖的呻吟，把面前那根也含进嘴里。  
卜凡把舌头垫在牙齿上，小心翼翼地含那人的性器。他的口活还不错，不时地嘬起口腔还能换来几声舒服的闷哼。  
身下的人像是受到了鼓舞，用双手把臀肉向两边扒开，换了个更小更软更灵活的东西贴上那处蜜口。  
卜凡感受到温热的鼻息洒在臀缝的时候，就已经知道那人在干嘛了。只是刚才被按摩得很痒，现在伸了个东西进来在入口处翻搅，他不安地晃动着屁股，想让那人进得更深一些。  
身后的动作突然停了，然后是润滑整瓶地倒在皮肤上， 液体顺着臀缝往下流，滴到床单上。  
卜凡使劲嗅了嗅，啊，好像是蜜桃味。

细密的吻落在自己的尾尖，那人似乎并不着急，沿着尾椎骨一路啃咬。身下换回了那根作怪的手指，在已经松软了的入口按压着，试探着，却一直没有入内。  
卜凡被撩拨地情欲涌动，没有多余的思考空间。他一手把住那人的胯骨，另一只手还在帮他做手活。  
卜凡稍微调整了一下跪的姿势，把腿分的更开，小屁股高高翘起。最后用嘴轻轻亲了亲那人的囊袋。  
他准备好了。

卜凡听见身下那人仿佛在低声地笑，然后那根手指就缓慢地，一点一点，插了进来。  
也许是因为在梦里，痛觉被无限地缩小，卜凡感觉反而是被异物侵袭的不安占据了主导。  
原来被进入的感觉是这样的吗？  
卜凡心里还在摇摆，就感受到那根手指穿过他的括约肌被肠道的软肉紧紧地吸附住了，然后又增加了一根手指。那两根纤细的东西在他身体里张开，再合上。退出，再进入。卜凡多少次无比熟悉的流程此刻被用到自己身上，他爽的腿根发颤，跪都跪不稳。  
身下的人把住他的大腿，帮他按摩肌肉，然后体内换成了三根手指，旋转着捅到最深。

体内的东西碾过某个小凸起的时候，卜凡突然感觉一阵酥麻传遍全身，是从脚趾尖到指头肚，没有一个地方不在颤抖。  
是那里。卜凡扭着屁股想逃。他嘴里还含着一截阴茎，发不出声音。手指尖爽的什么也握不住，只能把床单抓出一层褶皱。  
里面的手指一下一下，坚定地，往那一点点按戳刺。  
卜凡感觉自己一会被抛上云端，踩着软绵绵的云朵。一会坠入深海，堕入无边黑暗中无法喘气。  
在这样几个回合的拉锯里，卜凡在极致的快感里喷发了出来。  
只靠后面，只用手指，做下面的，被插射的。

前列腺高潮持续的时间很长，卜凡感受到身下黏糊糊的一团似乎全射到了那人胸肌上。他从人身上下来，躺在一边喘着粗气。  
把自己汹涌情欲的开关交到别人手里，是这样的感觉吗？  
身边人一个翻身压了上来，那双细长的眼睛近在咫尺。他专注地欣赏卜凡高潮之后的表情，然后伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
我要开动了哦。  
卜凡感受到身下的小口贴着那根炙热，然后他缓缓闭上了眼。

再睁眼是熟悉的酒店房间。  
卜凡起身发现自己一身是汗，拉开被子，果然。得叫一下room service了。


	3. Chapter 3

卜凡在这家酒吧门口徘徊了很久，最后还是迈开腿走了进去。  
这些天他笨拙地在酒店大堂里和来往的人形容那人的样貌，像一个莽撞的青涩的男孩，在固执地寻找他的初恋对象。卜凡笃定地相信，那人天生优越，只要见过的必定要有印象。  
他顽固地询问每一个人，就像去每一个超市时都会下意识去冰柜里找找，有没有小时候最爱吃的那个味道的雪糕。

但是和所有无疾而终的初恋一样，他没得到半点关于那人的信息。工作人员总是挂着程式化的微笑回应他：“客人对不起，我们不能泄露其他客人的个人隐私。”而来往的旅客，没有人留意那个高挑的身影，就像没有人关心一个男孩的爱情。  
门口的保安大哥终于看不下去，为卜凡提供了点线索。他背对着酒店朝着对面努了努嘴，卜凡顺着他的视线望过去，是一家酒吧。“那儿，我好像看他进去过，别说是我说的啊。”大哥亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀，“加油啊，小伙儿。”卜凡嘴上忙着道谢，眼睛还盯着那间酒吧，坚定地点了点头。

未知总归是让人不安的。  
卜凡径直到吧台先要了一杯酒，撑在高脚凳上看着往来的人。有凑上来请卜凡喝酒的，笑眼弯弯的女孩，大眼睛扑棱扑棱地眨着。卜凡也等得烦了，有一搭没一搭地聊着，只是有些心不在焉。  
他很久没做过这么傻的事，就这么眼巴巴的等着那人。或者说他已经很久没有对什么东西有如此强烈的欲望，现在他对那人的好奇和渴望已经渗透了他身体的每一个细胞，他想逃，但他更想靠近。  
那人今晚不会来吗。卜凡心里明镜似的，但他还是想再等一等。  
万一呢。

那细脖颈晃入视线的时候卜凡还以为自己眼花了。  
是他。  
今晚那人西装三件套倒是裹得一件不落，像个来窑子里谈生意的商人，说是格格不入的，偏眼波流转，一圈扫视正好迎上卜凡的目光。  
此时小姑娘正凑过来贴着卜凡耳朵说话，那人嘴边噙着笑，眼睛还是紧紧粘在俩人身上。卜凡回望过去，那人却已经整理好视线，边打招呼边往里走。  
他该是常客的样子，经过好几个人都往他手里塞酒。他不紧不慢地都仰脖喝了，最后一杯拿在手里，寻了个正对卜凡方向的位子，晃荡着酒杯盯着他看。  
卜凡被他看得心烦意乱，这可能是他第一次，也是唯一一次，因为一个人的注视而感到慌张。

吵闹的音乐，绚丽的水晶球打出七彩的灯光，一场漫长的无声的对峙就此展开。  
卜凡隔着喧闹的人群望他，看着那人把外套脱了放到一边，抽出根烟含在嘴里。身边有人划开了打火机上前，那人凑了过去燃着了烟。借火的那个分明醉翁之意，自顾自地坐下来。那人就一手夹着烟，一手端着酒，好像在认真的听旁边的人讲话，不知道听了句什么，又弯着眼睛笑得开心。  
身边的姑娘看卜凡没了兴致，心下也明白了几分，端着杯子又进舞池晃去了。卜凡把手里的酒一饮而尽，站起来还踉跄了一下，抬脚往那人的方向去。

借火的那位得了甜头反而得寸进尺，上半身就快贴到那人身上。卜凡过去一把拉住那只还夹着半根烟的手，另一手把人整个圈进怀里，假装潇洒道，  
“等很久了吗？”  
想占便宜的那位看着卜凡，心知不再自讨没趣，嘟囔着起身，说要去趟洗手间。  
那人就这么任凭卜凡搂着，浅笑着也不说话，把手里的烟用力地吸了一口，按灭在烟灰缸里，推着卜凡往外走。卜凡一手搂着梦中情人，另一手还不忘了提起他放在座位上的外套。

秋日里的风还是凉的，俩人出了酒吧门口，那人没骨头似的靠在他肩头。卜凡示意他站好，然后把外套展开披在他肩上。低头时那人正笑意盈盈地看着他，细长眼弯成了柳叶刀。  
“你怎么才来啊，”那人上嘴唇一碰下嘴唇来了这么一句，卜凡还没缓过神来，被风吹得打了个冷颤，才意识到这人是在回答他刚才的问题。  
“这太冷啦，我们换个地方说话，”那人狡黠地冲着卜凡眨了眨眼，他揪着身上的外套，晃荡着两个袖子也不套上，跺跺脚自顾自往前走，“走吧，我知道哪里有好酒喝。”  
没泡过这么野的，倒被牵着鼻子跑了。卜凡挠了挠头发，还是圈紧了外套跟了上去。

那人把自己往酒店里领的时候，卜凡是有些意外的。大堂的工作人员倒是显得十分惊喜，在俩人上了电梯之后，还偷偷地把手握成拳头，用口型和他说“加油”。  
卜凡拿眼睛偷偷瞟那人，心抖得无以复加。只能悄悄地感叹，啧，真好看。  
那人细长腿一迈出了电梯，卜凡抬头一看正是自己住的楼层，心里觉得奇怪，快步跟了上去，发现那人居然就住在走廊尽头，和自己房间隔着几步远。  
那话怎么说来着，山重水复疑无路，不是。踏破铁鞋无觅处，也不对。反正特巧就是了。

那人低着头从口袋掏房卡，卜凡终于提起勇气问他，“你叫什么名字？”  
“叫我Kwin吧。”那人头都没抬，开门把房卡插到取电器上。  
“Queen，那我叫King。”卜凡哑笑，心想随便起名也不走心一点。他跟着进门，然后落锁，顺手挂上了防盗链  
Kwin被他逗笑了，他从背后贴着卜凡，把他整个人拧过来，“不是那个Queen，是K—W—I—N，kwin。”他凑近卜凡的小耳朵，用指尖在他胸口写自己的名字。  
“Kwin，我叫Katto。”卜凡把手搭在他腰上，正对上他亮晶晶的眸子。  
“Katto，我记住了。”Kwin歪着头看着卜凡，手指又点在他胸膛。卜凡手滑到上面要抓他的手，被kwin嬉笑着躲开，“我去拿酒。”他一转身跑进屋里。

kwin房间大体陈设和卜凡的完全一样，只是原来摆电视的那块地方空了，一面白墙上投影着看了一半的电影。kwin拿着一瓶红酒放到桌上，“你要不要先洗个澡？”  
卜凡还低着头研究那小小的投影，没有回答他的话，反问道，“这个是你自己带过来的吗？”  
kwin又拿了两个高脚杯攥在手里，回身把红酒瓶移到地毯上，“是啊。”他又拿了两个靠垫放到地上，自己坐在其中一个上面，背靠着床，把遥控器递到卜凡手里，“陪我一起看吗？还是你想换一部？”。  
“就这个吧。”卜凡把遥控又递了回去，挨着kwin也坐了下来。

是部好多人都看过的爆米花电影，卜凡看过的，和前男友一起。在电影院开怀大笑，笑的爆米花撒了一地，最后在结尾滚动字幕的时候趴在地上捡了半天。  
喜剧不就那样吗，如果你看过一次，知道那些包袱在哪，你的愉悦程度是随着观看的次数逐渐降低的。kwin倒像是第一次看，大笑起来张牙舞爪的，杯子都拿不稳，喝一口又差点呛到，红酒不少都洒到外面。卜凡一手帮他顺气，一边又拿了纸巾来擦。kwin顺从地由他动作，把腿和他的叠在一起。

事情的发展和卜凡预想的不太一样，他靠着kwin，又认真地看了一遍这部电影，原本的包袱他一个没忘，但是看着kwin笑他居然也很开心。他们熟稔地仿佛已经耳鬓厮磨了很多年，而这不过是一场久别重逢的相遇。他以为kwin会喜欢看文艺点的，起码是很长很长的纪录片，或者是没有字幕的外国电影，却想不到他出来住酒店还带着的是喜剧片，还是无厘头的那种。

电影快演完的时候，一瓶酒也见了底。kwin脸上有不自然的红晕，不知是真的醉了还是刚才笑得太过用力。他紧紧的盯着卜凡的脸，嘴里突然冒出这么一句，  
“新年快乐。”  
他向卜凡举杯，红色倒映在他眼睛里。卜凡转过去轻轻地抱住他，手摩挲着kwin的后背。Kwin就着拥抱的姿势，手臂环着卜凡的脖子，把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。  
卜凡的心脏开始剧烈地抖动。来了，他这些天所幻想的一切，真实地发生了。  
他们缓慢而坚定地接吻，手十指相扣垂在地毯上，两双长腿也交缠在一起。所有的渴望化成了具象，卜凡早就想这么做了。亲吻他的嘴唇，用舌尖碾过他的喉结，留下一串红色的印记和小小的牙印。 

Kwin一只手支起上半身站起来，搂着卜凡往床边走去。  
卜凡主动躺在床上，双腿大开着，像一只向主人坦露肚皮的小动物，他那点装下面然后再反攻的恶趣味又来了。他喜欢穿着裙子好一通撩拨，最后把人操得下不来床，这是他的一个小性癖。  
然而kwin却没有急着压上来，他正把着卜凡的脚腕，不紧不慢地给卜凡脱鞋。他蹲下身专心地给卜凡解鞋带，卜凡也坐起来，隔着裤子薄薄的面料能感觉到kwin的脸在上面轻轻摩擦。长长的棉袜裹住脚踝，kwin把它拉下来，反复亲吻那块凸起。  
Kwin把卜凡的鞋袜放在床边摆好，像完成了一个神圣的仪式。卜凡的脚调皮地踩在kwin的膝盖上，kwin抓着他的脚踝站起来，卜凡被他拉得又躺倒回床上。  
他就这么居高临下地看了卜凡好一会，才俯下身用嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰他的脑门，  
“真是个小漂亮。”

卜凡觉得脸有点发烫。Kwin的舌尖带着热度，滚过他脸上的每一处。他的唾液像沾了催情剂，每贴上一寸皮肤卜凡都抑制不住自己发出舒服的低吟。  
卜凡把手放在胸前，不自觉地转动手上的戒指，这是他紧张时常会做的小动作。Kwin拉开他交握的手，拿到嘴边细细亲吻。  
他舌头打着圈舔卜凡的指肚，然后直接含到中指根部，用牙咬住戒指从卜凡手上褪了下来。  
“专心点。”Kwin从嘴里拿出这枚戒指，一抬手放到了床头柜上。  
卜凡没有说话，于是Kwin惩罚似的啃他下巴，手隔着衣服揉上卜凡胸前的小凸起。  
“嗯…”卜凡长长地呻吟了一声，他自己都吓了一跳。Kwin笑了，亮晶晶的眼睛里写满了狡黠，  
“原来宝贝喜欢这样啊。”  
然后他用两只手把卜凡的毛衣卷起来堆到脖子上，沿着腹肌的线条，缓慢地亲吻。  
kwin的嘴移到其中一点，舌尖围着乳晕轻轻画圈，一只手用指缝夹着另一边已经变得坚硬的小圆粒，拇指一下一下地按着乳尖。  
卜凡被他的动作激起一阵战栗，把整个上半身都抬了起来，迫不及待地把胸口送到kwin嘴边。  
“别着急宝贝，还有更好的。”kwin含着他的小红莓，手拍了拍他的屁股。  
卜凡支起上身把毛衣脱了下来，又火急火燎地要去拽自己的裤子，被kwin抓住手按在小腹上，  
“不行哦，让我来。”卜凡额头上出了一层薄薄的汗，他看着Kwin咬住自己的裤带一拉，手揪着两边，连带着里面的内裤一起拽了下来。卜凡的小兄弟炙热地贴上kwin的脸，几乎是肉眼可见地又胀大了几分。  
他伏在卜凡胯下，向他得意地眨了眨眼睛，然后张开嘴含了进去。

卜凡揉着kwin的头发，看他在自己身下动作。kwin又爬上来和他接吻，用手继续给卜凡撸动。卜凡的手沿着kwin 的脊椎一寸一寸摸下去，眼看就要到后面的蜜口。 Kwin察觉了他的小动作，按住他作怪的手，  
“要做戏就做全套啊，半途而废算怎么回事？”  
卜凡被发现了也不恼，把住kwin一边屁股的软肉轻轻揉捏，  
“是啊，罢演了。那哥哥给不给我操啊？”  
kwin轻笑了一声，拉开床头柜拿出润滑，倒在卜凡的腹肌上。他一边用手抹开，一边漫不经心地说，  
“哥哥要是想先给你开苞呢？”  
卜凡蹭着他的鼻尖，思索了好一会，kwin骑在他身上，手上还搅着润滑在卜凡胸口画圈。  
最后卜凡还是没有回答他，只是急急地凑上去含住kwin的嘴唇。kwin瞬间明白了卜凡的意思，他伏下身温柔的亲吻他，把舌头和他的缠在一块，然后一根手指摸到穴口插了进去。  
卜凡被亲的迷迷糊糊的 但还是能感觉到穴口被强制撑开的疼痛。这种异物感和快感混杂让他觉得很陌生。他不由得圈起了脚趾，稍稍偏过头做深呼吸。  
 “宝贝真棒，你看，完全吃下去了。”kwin用三指捅到最深，卜凡的手摸索着去揉kwin胸前的凸起，Kwin感受到他的紧张，用嘴唇亲吻着他绷起的胸肌。  
Kwin把手抽出来，舌尖还贴着卜凡的喉结。他手上解开裤链，把自己三两下扒了个干净，又重新贴了上来。  
他一只手握住卜凡的东西上下撸动，另一只手侵犯着他的后庭，卜凡被一波又一波的快感侵袭，发出粗重的喘息。  
kwin用牙尖蹭着卜凡胸脯一边的小圆粒，“床头第一个抽屉里有套，你帮我拿一个？”  
卜凡伸手去够，抓了一把出来，撕开一个就往kwin的东西上套。  
“这呢，”kwin把东西放在他手心，戴好了又撸动了两下，还把手放到鼻子前闻了闻，  
“啊，原来我们宝贝喜欢蜜桃味的。”  
卜凡害羞地拿手臂遮住眼睛，被kwin拉开按在头两侧。  
“看着我，katto，睁开眼看着我是怎么操你的。”  
朦胧中卜凡听到这句，眼睛还没对上焦，就被瞬间胀满的疼痛疼的喘不上来气。  
Kwin只进入了一截，他在耐心地等卜凡适应，听着卜凡的呼吸均匀了些，才开始慢慢地挺腰。  
他抓着卜凡的手往两人的结合处摸，“还有这么多没进去呢，忍一忍，乖。”  
卜凡的手根本握不住什么东西，他抓着kwin的小臂，指甲都要嵌进肉里。  
待kwin完全地被包裹，卜凡终于长舒了一口气。Kwin的性器很长，满满当当的塞在穴里，什么地方都能照顾到。  
他开始缓慢地抽送起来，轻吻卜凡身上的每一处，叼着他的耳朵说“宝贝真紧。”  
卜凡被他的荤话臊得耳朵发烫，只能咬住他的肩膀，把头整个放在上面，和他紧紧贴在一起。  
kwin握着他的脚踝顶到最深，另一只手还不忘照顾卜凡的前面，最后卜凡颤抖着全交代在他手里。kwin也被他突然收缩的后穴刺激到，小腹一抖准备拿出来。  
卜凡的腿紧紧地圈住他，带着哭腔在他耳边抽泣，“不要……不要走……”  
被滚烫的液体填满的时候，卜凡明白自己已经彻底陷入了情欲的漩涡。

他说出了那句，这些天翻来覆去滚在他心窝的话。  
“我喜欢你。”  
   
 


	4. Chapter 4

是梦就总会醒。卜凡是被疼醒的。  
耳边响起的是热水壶呜呜的烧水声，卜凡迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到一个人影来来回回地走动。  
他以为自己在做梦，于是挣扎着起身，揉了揉眼睛，看清了那人。是kwin，手里拿着挂烫机，在熨着自己昨天穿的毛衣。  
卜凡还是感觉有点恍惚，下身火辣辣地疼，提醒着他昨晚发生的一切。他艰难地弯腰去够拖鞋，尽量轻手轻脚地挪向浴室。  
他有点害怕面对kwin，或者是害怕面对这个如此迷恋kwin的自己。他其实不是不懂节制的那种人，但kwin是一剂猛药，冲刷着他所有的理智。  
即使是从没有人造访过的躯体，卜凡也觉得自己和kwin在床上过分的合拍。最后卜凡记得自己腿根打着颤被压到浴室墙上的时候，还要圈住kwin紧紧地贴着他的身体。  
那一刻他甚至觉得自己明白了少女隐秘的心思，对第一次的仪式感，对第一个男人的珍重。  
他只是在感叹，他居然对kwin如此着迷。

kwin听见动静，把挂烫机放下，朝卜凡走过来。  
卜凡盯着他慢慢靠近的动作，就这么裸着被kwin握住光滑的小臂时，还是吓得一哆嗦，连带着后面都收紧了一些。  
一个吻轻轻落在卜凡嘴角，薄荷味的。kwin的舌头钻进来，撬开卜凡的牙关。卜凡被亲的晕乎乎的，低头看到kwin在够他的时候还要特意踮起脚尖。  
“早上好，宝贝。”kwin在他的嘴上又蹭了几下才挪开，“洗完出来吃早餐。”

被水淋湿后的卜凡觉得自己冷静了许多。  
这没什么，他安慰自己。  
让人欲罢不能、让人心神摇曳，这是kwin的本事。  
这么想着，卜凡释然多了。他很特别，但决不会是那份例外。

浴室门突然被推开，卜凡正在刷牙，他隔着带水汽的玻璃看着kwin，还是吓了一跳。  
那人只探了个脑袋进来，却没有和卜凡对视，  
“内裤我有新的，你要穿我的还是我回你房间帮你拿？”  
卜凡听完惊得差点把牙膏咽下去，kwin又补了一句，“刚才帮你熨衣服的时候，在你裤兜里发现的房卡。”卜凡还是没有说话，于是kwin把头缩了回去，不一会又伸了只手进来，“帮你放这了啊。”  
卜凡只得快速的冲好澡，从毛巾架上抽过那条内裤，东看西看也觉得不像自己的。他鬼使神差地放到鼻子前闻了闻，还有好闻的花香。  
他捏着那块布料思前想后，最后还是别别扭扭地穿上了，外面还欲盖弥彰地，围着条大浴巾。

“洗完啦，衣服挂在那。”餐桌上摆了一大堆纸盒，kwin从里面挑出甜点，手往衣柜方向指。  
墙上放着一部新的电影，kwin一边按遥控器一边把手里拿的塞进嘴里，“饿了吧，先吃点。”  
卜凡穿好衣服走过去，kwin不知道看见什么情节又哈哈大笑起来，一边咳嗽一边连忙去够纸巾。卜凡把手罩在他头顶，胡噜了一把kwin金色的头发，另一手把纸巾递给他，轻轻拍他的后背，“几岁啦，吃饭也不好好吃。”

卜凡在他身边坐下，开始拆塑料小勺。坚硬材质的椅子硌着下面总归有点不舒服，卜凡换着交叠的双腿，来回调整坐姿。  
kwin擦干净手，起身从地毯上拿了个靠垫给卜凡垫在屁股底下，自己又搬着椅子在离他更近的地方坐下，把头靠在他肩膀上，“报告老师，我吃饱啦。”  
卜凡拿空的那只手捏kwin的脸，“告诉老师，你今天几点起的床？”  
kwin作怪地要咬他的手指，“不告诉你，”他看着卜凡拿勺把蛋糕送进嘴里，“好不好吃！我早上特意出去买的，我想吃好久啦。”  
卜凡这才留意到纸盒上面的花字，应该是本地一家出名的牌子，自己第一天来时本想去吃，无奈因为排起的长龙，还是放弃了。卜凡嘴里叼着小勺，假装面无波澜的又吃了一口，kwin还是满脸兴奋地望着他，卜凡被他的孩子气逗笑，“好吃，特好吃。”  
kwin也笑了，嘴角上扬，眼睛亮晶晶的，“是吧，我觉得你肯定也喜欢。”

俩人很安静地吃早饭，其实大部分时间是卜凡在吃，kwin在看。kwin的头压着卜凡一边臂膀，卜凡只能拿一边手进食。他搂着卜凡在他腰际揉捏，不知道想起什么又轻声笑起来。  
卜凡放下小勺去抓kwin的手，“怎么啦，笑什么啊。”  
kwin抬起头正撞上卜凡询问的眼神，他抬手抚摸卜凡的耳朵，对着他的耳蜗轻轻吹气，“一会吃完饭，给我看看。”  
卜凡没明白他的意思，还是满脸疑惑的表情，kwin笑得八颗牙都露了出来，用嘴唇咬他的喉结，“那里啊，不是很疼吗。”

一种奇妙的感觉爬上卜凡心头。一大部分是荒谬，剩下的部分比较让人脸红。  
他被kwin按在床上，下半身扒个精光，腰下垫着枕头，腿中间夹着一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
那人的眼睛就紧盯着自己的下面，卜凡害羞地拿手臂挡住脸，又被kwin拍了拍屁股，“再放松点。”

被冰凉膏体碰触的第一瞬间卜凡还是懵的，kwin已经支起身似笑非笑的看着他，一只手还在卜凡穴口周围涂抹。凉意侵蚀着下半身好像暂时缓解了疼痛，kwin俯下身亲吻卜凡的嘴唇，“可能会有点疼，但是忍一忍就好了。”kwin又挤了一大坨药膏在手指上，在穴口按压了两下就插了进去。  
卜凡想不到什么话来找回这一刻男人的尊严，只能小声嘟囔着，“装备倒还挺齐全。”  
kwin用牙啃他的下巴，“小没良心，哥哥特意给你买的。”

兴许是药膏的强力作用，卜凡确实感觉好多了，他从床头扯过纸巾给kwin擦手，自己把刚才被kwin脱掉的衣服拽到身边准备穿上 。  
拎起那条内裤时，kwin正笑意盈盈地看着他，但什么也没说。只在他又拿起长裤的时候夺了下来，帮卜凡盖好被子，又低头吻他的鼻梁，“时间还早，再睡一会吧。”  
卜凡从被子里伸出手拉着他，“你不困吗？”想到他今天又是买早餐，又是买药，还给自己熨衣服，忙活了一大早晨，心里有点过意不去，“我想你陪我。”  
kwin揉了揉他的头发，拉开被子也钻了进去，从背后搂住卜凡，“睡吧。”他把头埋在卜凡头发里，深深地吸了一口，然后轻拍着他的后背，哄他入睡。

卜凡转过身面对着他，亲亲热热地搂着他的脖子，把腿和他的叠在一起，感受到衣物的面料摩挲着肌肤。kwin上下裹得很严实，袜子都还包在小腿肚上，“你热不热？”卜凡扯了扯他的衬衫，手顺势滑到衣领下面。

“帮我脱一下。”kwin又低头笑着，拉着卜凡的手按到牛仔裤上。他帮kwin拉下裤链，拽着那一块布料往下，手不小心蹭到了kwin的小兄弟，卜凡嘴里不禁感叹了一句。

kwin被他的反应可爱到了，他亲吻着卜凡的发梢，“满意啊？”  
卜凡耍流氓似的又故意抓了一把，嘴里还嘿嘿笑着，“满意。”

kwin也不甘示弱地去捞卜凡的，摸到才觉得有点不对劲，这个形状这个温度应该是已经半勃起了。卜凡一边红着脸不敢看他，一边支支吾吾地说，“我……我想要……”  
kwin动作僵了一下，然后坐起来翻身下床，“那我去清理一下。”  
卜凡着急的拉住他的手，没控制住力度一下把他拽倒在床上，  
“不是……我是说……想要你进来……”


End file.
